rinoa's darkside
by dark messenger x
Summary: everyone has a darkside


Everyone does bad things sometimes...  
  
the wind blew through her open window it was cool and crisp. As her hair fluddered in the wind she stared at the new senery where garden was grounded on squall's command. Since defeating ulimea life had been boring. beside the time she spent with squall there was nothing to do here. Just stare out the window and watch the green earth go by slowly. She looked around her new room. White walls grey frame with white sheets, everything so plan so "regulation". So sqaure and simple even her room bored her. everyday the same nothing new, her days started to merge together. and she had no idea what day it was she had no job no dutys.  
  
She'd lye in bed all day and look at the white plan celing and think for hours on end. About what she'd like to the, what she's done but nothing helped after she came out of her daydream. She take deep breaths just to feel her lungs streath, it filled a couple seconds of her time. She trained the the traning center for a while but gave up. Why train if there's no evil to battle aginst? Lyeing in bed once she had thoughts that scared her. about killing and pain and she found a sexual statisfaction to it,but she quickly dismissed it as extreme bordom.  
  
It got worse thou she started to plesure herself to these thoughts and orgasm. It got up to 4 times a day she was becoming lusty for these fantasys to come true. What did this mean? she'd contonpate about it for hours and then try to find something to do. Yet no answer really ever came to her. So now staring out the window she made up her mind.  
  
She closed the window slowly intill it popped indicating it was shut and pulled down the blind. Then she went over and made sure the door was lock. Her heart started to pound and she body tempature rose she could feel the heat coming off of her as she walked. Fear, anger, lust, and power filled her vains. She entered a paniced state of mind. She couldn't think straght so she started talking to herself. "just one time, just one time and no one will no" So she shearch through her draw and pulled out a gaint knife the cold black handle felt amazing to her and the handcuffs she had kept from the timber owls, the cold steal was wonderful she could imagine how it would fell agisnt thier skin. Placing them under the bed she began to look for some tape. She began to shake joilts ran through her she couldn't claim down. and a new state of mind was like extasy compared the the same state of mind she'd been in for months.  
  
She found duck tape and a sock. A since of hurry came over her, "this will have to do." She already knew who her vitom would be. That little BITCH selphie. Always going around so happy and sluty. Last time they had a party was last year and she got drunk and took her shirt off, just to show her tits off to squall....like she has any. Then she picked up the phone she was so over heated the phone was cold to the touch. She cleared her throat and dialed the number each one seeming like it took 5 seconds to beep. it rang and each time she thought she was gonna puke. then on the 5th ring an answer.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"hi"  
  
"oh whats up rin?"  
  
"nothing much, you busy?"  
  
"usally I am but I'm not now why?"  
  
"can you come over for a little bit?"  
  
"sure, why is there something wrong?"  
  
"not really why do you think that?"  
  
"oh, I kinda had the impression that you didn't like me to much."  
  
"oh no! are you kidding!? your great! I love you!" (I'd love to kill you) she thought  
  
"really? lol well you gave me that look last week"  
  
"oh I was mad, squall and I got into it"  
  
"oh...well I'll be over in like...5 mins. ok?"  
  
"yeah, thanks I'll see you then"  
  
"ok buh-bye"  
  
"later"  
  
She knew selphie was bi so she sliped into her sexy white lingrie. right as she finished dressing selphie knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and unlocked it and stood behind it to conseal her body and let her in. Selphie sat on the bed and then looked up. the look on her face was kinda cute to rinoa. it was like INTERESTED! And rinoa responded with a look that said YOU BETTER BE, and walked over to the bed. She looked at the pillow that she hid the knife under, instead of hiding on her wardrob, knowing she'd most likely take it off. She smiled at the seemingly inncent younge girl and sat next to her leaning forward and kissing her lightly rubing her back. Breaking from the kiss she looked at selphie and looked deep into her pretty green eyes. "fuck me."   
  
Both younge girls reached up and took there tops of slowly. Rinoa's chest bare, and selphie with green bra, matching her eyes. They kissed again, qently yet full of lust. selphie fundling rinoa's breast while rinoa unclasped selphie's bra. They broke from the kiss again, but rinoa felt a rush. she couldn't wait, she'd have sex with someone else to cum. And rinoa pushed her vitim on the bed and told her to closed her eyes, and she did so. Rinoa stadled her. and kissed her, but this time PASSIONITLY and LUSTFULLY sticking her tounge and probing her mouth. While doing this she reached under the pillow grabing her new 'sex toy' and broke from the kiss. "KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!" and selphie scwormed "Yes ma'am" shed answered. the feeling hit her again, that rush and the voice in her head. KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!!!!" then rased the knife, and thought what if she screams... so she put the knife down and and put the sock in her slaves mouth. she opened her eyes for a spilt second "CLOSED SLUT!!!" and she did as told. and then she taped her mouth shut and tied her hands, she was on top of her, so she didn't worry about her legs."closed..." she repeated one last time. and picked back up the knife and rasied it, THIS IS IT she thought Kill her now! and stabed her vitim her chest. selphie screamed and rinoa held her down, her eyes now open looked frantic. her screamed muffled by the socks. Rinoas lust flared and stabed the slut over and over blood shoting everywhere " I WANT YOU TO DIE!" and then stabed her face and felt her go limp. but that didn't stop her and she continued to stab, the face over and over, after the rush went away then there was just, a need, a need to cum so she pulled off the bottom to her lingre and stadled selphie now dead body, right over her face. and pushed down on the mutalted face riding it, "I'm gonna cum on your face your fucking slut and then I'm gonna play with your heart!" 


End file.
